The new generation!
by Dragon Scye
Summary: A few OC's and a few not so OC's, just starting to form teams, but when an enemy arises and threatens the planet Zi, can they unite and succeed in destroying it?
1. Total Interactive Form

Hello Everyone! I'm here to try my hand at Zoid's fiction. No flames pleez. I don't own jack. Understand? Good. Than on with the story!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Krystal was scanning the desert scene before her. All she saw was dust, sand, and a few tumbleweeds. She was on the look out for bandits, seeing as how they were comman in that area. Krystal gritted her teeth in anger thinking about why she was here. When she was young, she had been raised by a good couple. Thinking they were her parents, she loved them. Until one day, when she was twelve. It was her birthday, and she had gotten a Zoid! But then her parents had taken her off to the side and told her that they weren't her real parents, that they had just found her on their doorstep. Krystal wasn't happy, in fact, she was PISSED!! She hopped in her Zoid, and had rode off out of anger. Upon returning in the late hours of the night, she had found her adopted family dead. The bandits were still around so she had to run for her life. They were too quick, and they would have caught her if she had tried to hop in her Zoid. So she ran. They had her backed up in a corner, and were going to kill her. The ringleader pulled out a gun and aimed for her heart. That's when Tidus showed up, her organoid. However, Tidus had come too late. The bullet just missed Krystal's heart, but still peircing very deeply. Tidus had put Krystal on his back, and carried her to the nearest hospital. She hadn't died that day, and she vowed that she wouldn't, not until she had revenge. Krystal took her strong, gentle hands and felt the place where the bullet had peirced her. She winced with pain as the thought returned to her. Krystal was a mercanary, waiting for the nex t time when she was needed to get paid. It wasn't that bad, being a mercanary and being alone and all. After all, she wasn't alone. She had Tidus, didn't she? The reason why Krystal was in a desert, was because she had heard that there might have been someone out here who could help her.  
  
That's all for now! Sorry so short, but, I wanted to save room for. This! If you want to be a character in this,(and remember anythings possible) Just fill out this for in your review!  
  
Name: Self Explanitory Age: Are we in the first grade here? If young, I'll have a High/Junior High school part of this. Gender: If you don't get this, don't even THINK your getting' in MY story. Clothes: What does your OC wear? Facial Features: Do they have dimples? Haircolor/Style: A Ponytail? Figure: OR does she have NICE curves? Eye Color: Ya. Check above if you don't get this. Family: Do you have any? Team: What team are you on? Or are you a mercanary? Remember this though, Blitz team is out of the Question. Krystal will have a team, if I get enough people who want to be on it. Zoid: What Zoid do you take care of? Organoid: Yes, No, Maybe so? Weapons: How do they fight? Relationships: Who do you LOVE? Chaotic Century charecters are here anyways, but Irvine is mine. Alliance: Good/Evil/Neautral? Bio: Who is your character?  
  
Thanx! Update soon, if you want. It all depends on the reveiws. Later! 


	2. Who? WHat? When? Where? Why? How?

Hello my people! I'm continuing my story because I don't have anything better to do. I don't own Zoids what so ever. I would like to let everyone know a few changes in the story, Krystal's organoid is no longer Tidus. He is now.. Samsin! So. Tidus, no. Samsin, yes! Ok with that out of the way, on with the story! PS OC's are always welcome! I can fit you in some way! I promise! Thanx to invader mya and her yami's for my character of Mya!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Krystal heard Samsin growl at her.  
  
"What is it Sammy?"  
  
{Watch out, there's another Zoid in the area!}  
  
"Thanx Sam. I'll be on alert!"  
  
Krystal scanned the horizan, looking for the mysterious Zoid. Then she heard it come up behind her. Krystal turned her huge dragon-like Zoid around to face the intruder.  
  
Krystal's Zoid was the Dragon Scye, a custom Zoid that she herself had made on her own. It was painted black and red, giving it an evil appearance. It had three, super-sharp claws/blades on all four hands/feet. Drager, as Krystal liked to call him, was a very unusual zoid. For one, it was organoid compatible, an Ultimate X. Two, Krystal could talk and understand what Drag was saying. Same with Samsin.  
  
As Krystal turned around and saw the Gunsniper in formt of her, she almost started to laugh. Had it been a Zoid of real power, Krystal would have taken flight, seeing as how Drag was the fastest flying Zoid on Zi. But this thing, she could probably just scare whoever it was off, as soon as they realized who they were dealing with.  
  
"Sam, set up com link with that Gunsniper please."  
  
"Gggrrrroooouuuuuugggghhh!"  
  
A small screen popped up, showing a 17 ½ year old, with dark brown curly hair, and dark blue eyes shining beneath her bangs.  
  
"Who, might I ask, are you?"  
  
"I am Invader Mya! No one can stand against me! I rule all who dare to challenge me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The sweet looking face replied to Krystal.  
  
"Why are you laughing diabolicly? And why are you out here?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, I'll kick your can! Right here, right now. You'll die!"  
  
Krystal consoled Samsin about this challenge.  
  
{Go on, we can take her!}  
  
"I know that, but no prize money!"  
  
{Do it to prove a point. I know you can kill her!"}  
  
"All right, we accept your challenge young one, but. do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I am Krystal Scythar! The best Zoids pilot to ever be here! You have challenged me, so prepare to lose!"  
  
The girls face went white with fear.  
  
"Finnaly, the respect I deserve.." That's when Krystal saw what had made the Gunsniper's pilot's face go pale. A Dark Spiner, a Raynos, and a modified Geno Saurer, were right next to them, with weapons targeting Krystal's cockpit. A voice came over the com link, and than a face. A pale faced guy, about 18 or so, with ice-blue eyes staring at her underneath blood red bangs. 'Sh**!' Krystal thought to her self. 'The Dark Skull team!'  
  
"I can see by the look on your faces that you know who we are. Good, you should be scared. We'll kill you, and sell what left of your Zoids for scraps!" The man in the Geno Saurer said in a deep voice. "Look around. Your surrounded now, you can no longer run and," the Geno Saurer whipped out claws and dived at Dragon Scye, clipping his wings. "you can't fly either."  
  
Krystal looked around. He was right. They were surrounded, and she couldn't fly anywhere. She had no choice. "Come on Sam, let's show these weasels that I won't go down without a fight!" Krystal heard something from the Gunsniper, watched it fire off a few rounds, and then charge. It ran right into the Geno Saurer. The GS disabled the Gunsniper with one sweep of it's hand, removing a leg.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Krystal yelled. She knew, that because of numbers, she wouldn't come out of this fight alive, no matter how skilled she was. The Raynos had come up behind Drag, and was about to attack, when Krys whipped her Zoid around and clipped the Raynos of it's beak. Thinking of a plan, she grabbed the beakless zoid and held a claw on the cockpit, threatning to kill it's owner.  
  
The GS froze. "RUKI!! Not Ruki, not my love! I'm sorry, please, just let her go!"  
  
Little did Krys know that the Dark Spiner had come behind her, and was about to behead Drag, when a Command Wolf sped in unawares, and bit the DS arm off. Krystal caught on, and releived the Raynos of it's leg. The GS tried to catch the Cammand Wolf, but was too slow. Krystal ran off, and the Command wolf after her. Than Krys remembered the Gunsniper. She ran back, put it on her back, and ran back off.  
  
After they were a safe distant away, they stopped to check damages.  
  
"Thanks for saving my butt back there whoever you are." Krystal said, trying to connect com links.  
  
"No problem, I understand. I've been cornered too, and it sucks." A voice said.  
  
"All right, that's it! Let's get out of these and introduce ourselves, OK?"  
  
"All right."  
  
They both climbed out of their Zoids, and Krystal found herself face to face to the man in her dreams. (A/N: sorry! Forgot to mention dream of this guy saving Krystal) He had Dark brown spiky hair, with an eye patch with three lenses over one eye. He was handsome, and a definate hottie!  
  
You could tell that this guy was checking Krystal out, but. didn't want to say anything. Krystal put a stray strand of her aurben hair behind her ear. "Let's check on the Gunsniper pilot OK?"  
  
They checked on the pilot, who, miraclussly, was merely unconsious.  
  
With that out of they way, and nightfall coming soon, The guy started a fire.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I caught your name?"  
  
You could so easily see that he was blushing. "My name's Irvine. Yours?"  
  
"Krystal, but you can call me Krys."  
  
Krystal reached over to shake the guys hand, and when she got ahold of it, Irvine winced.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just. got in a fist fight."  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
Krys inspected Irvine's hand, and saw it was fractured. "Oh NO! I'll get this fixed up soon enough." Krystal went over to Drag, and got out her fist aid kit. She bandeged Irvine's hand, and set it in a brace. While she was doing this, her hair was right underneath Irvine's face. He leaned down and smelt the sweet smelling threads.  
  
"You smell good."  
  
"Thanks! I think."  
  
when Krys was done, Irvine wouldn't let go of her hand. They just kind of stared at each other, and then shared a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
I Know! I know, that's a really sappy ending. Sorry! Here are how things are going to go, just to please the reveiwers.  
  
Pairings Irvine/Krystal Jeris/Ruki (You'll understand later) Ryudo/Naomi (Eventually...) Alexender/Moonbay Reigan/Karl Shubaltz Mercades/Might possibly fall in love with Brad, with permision from Orange Girl Explosion of course. Ok that's as far as I've gotten so far, but there's a slight problem. 2 PEOPLE WANT RAVEN! I DON'T KNOW WHY HIM, BUT. I NEED YOU TO HELP SOLVE. Should it be a Gunsniper pilot? Or a Black Panther Thingy Zoid pilot? Sorry If this insults either one of you, but. I'll let the fans decide, kay?  
  
Oh, and the teams. Team Dragon: Leader/Krystal Eventual members: Irvine Reigan Valkyrie Alex  
  
You guys are stuck with me!  
  
Flying Colors: Leader/Mercades Bonita I'm giving you a team, ok? Members: (Even if some ARE only mercanery's) Rue Night Ryudo Hasuki (Give the Flugel team some time, this could be temporary!)  
  
Have fun!  
  
Team Mercanary: Leader/Alexander Members: You wanted to compete, but mercanary jobs are becoming thin, so you joined up together. OK? Benji Jones Invader Mya  
  
Team Dark Skull: Leader/Jeris Kalvoid Members: Ruki Adam  
  
DarkAni, you have gotten your wish. They are the main evil henchman of a big Guy. You'll all find out who soon enough..  
  
More people are always welcome! And so are just plain simple reveiws! No flamz pleaze! If I have done something wrong, please correct me, and if you aren't happy, confront me on it, kay?  
  
Luv you all!  
  
Dragon Scye 


	3. ok That was an odd chapter, but thanx fo...

All righty then. My stupid computer from the Ice Ages crashed on me, so sorry for not updating! It's rather strange, I publish an interactive fic here, and get 29 REVEIWS! But when i do this in the DL section, i get NONE! Oh well. Life sucks and then you die. I got so many new reviews, that I need to update everything! Here go's!  
  
Pairings Irvine/Krystal Jeris/Ruki (You'll understand later) Ryudo/Naomi (Eventually...) Alexender/Moonbay Reigan/Karl Shubaltz Cyrus/Leon Kathryn/Brad Jared/Kiuna Mya/Jack Sisco Sorry Mercades, but you missed out. Brads taken as of now. However, if you want to get divious and plot their demise review again.... The big Raven issue has been resolved! Please thank invader mya and her yami's for forfeiting Raven.  
  
Oh, and the teams. Team Dragon: Leader/Krystal Eventual members: Irvine Reigan Valkyrie Alex Cyrus Amera You guys are stuck with me!  
  
Flying Colors: Leader/Mercades Bonita I'm giving you a team, ok? Members: (Even if some ARE only mercanery's) Rue Night Ryudo Hasuki (Give the Flugel team some time, this could be temporary!) Kathryn Taylor  
  
Have fun!  
  
Team Mercanary: Leader/Alexander Members: You wanted to compete, but mercanary jobs are becoming thin, so you joined up together. OK? Benji Jones Invader Mya  
  
Team Dark Skull: Leader/Jeris Kalvoid Members: Ruki Adam Sapphire Kaelin Ruby Kaelin  
  
Team When In Need: Leader/Jared Harneck Members: Kiuna Rio Trevett  
  
All of the underlined thingies are new updates. Prepare to be seeing this often if I keep getting tidal waves of reveiws. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Krystal, Irvine, and the unconsious Gunsniper pilot, all spent the night out on the desert. It's not like they had much of a choice either! When Krystal finnaly awoke, she realized that Irvine was laying right next to her, and that his arm was draped across Krysal's shoulders. She felt comfortable with this, and tried to snuggle down deeper, closer to Irvine. That's when she realized a fire was going. Krys slowly, inch by inch, moved her hand closer to the hilt of a dagger that she always kept hidden in her boot. When she felt the cold steel, she jumped up and whipped around, dagger at the ready, prepared to defend herself.  
  
"A bit jumpy are we?"  
  
"Who are you?" Krystal looked a little closer at the vaguely familiar sweet looking face in front of her.  
  
"I'm the girl you rescued, the one in the Gunsniper? Don't you remember?"  
  
"Perhaps I do, but just don't want to admit it!"  
  
"Krystal? What was that all about? You and that jumping up thingy, wow. I've never seen anybody move so fast like that! That was amazing! And then you..."  
  
"Shut up Irvine, go to sleep!"  
  
"Don't tell him to shut up, he saved you too!"  
  
"You stay out of this little girl!"  
  
"Little girl! Why I never! Little girl..."  
  
"Be nice to her! She didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Irvine, stay out of this, she challenged me to a fight!"  
  
"I highly doubt that!"  
  
"I did so, thank you very much, and could have beaten her too, if not for those bandits..."  
  
Krystal threw the dagger at the Gunsniper pilot's feet. It sunk deep into the unprotected tennis shoes. The girl bit her lip so hard it started bleeding to keep back the tears. Blood began to seep from the wound.  
  
"I could have very easily killed you there, little girl, so be gratfull that I let you off the hook, for now."  
  
"That was uncalled for Krystal."  
  
"Shut up Irvine, you want to be next?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Come on now, we have work to do. I have a bunch of interveiws that i need to get through at my base. I need a team to compete, because you need to compete for money. I need that money for new equipment, and things such as that, for my research."  
  
They travelled silently to the Dragon Base, each in their own Zoids, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Sorry so short! Homework time. Update soon, I promise!  
  
Luv you all! 


	4. na na na na na na na na na na na na!

Sorry for not updating sooner! Been a busy personage. Back to the story my loyal fans!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Dragon Base was immaculate. Set on 20 acres of different terrains and land, the Dragon Base was 25 stories high! And a perfect square of 20,000 ft all around! This place was huge! Krystal looked over at her guests and saw their jaws drop.  
  
"You, you live there, alone?" Irvine stuttered in shock.  
  
"No, I have my dozens and dozens of servants. Mya?"  
  
Mya, as the Gunsniper's pilot was called, just stuttered and mumbled in awe.  
  
"Mya, you must swear to me that you won't tell anybody about this, ok?"  
  
"All, all, all. ok." She replied. Then she slowly climbed into her Zoid, and rode off to her team's base.  
  
"Come on Irvine, bring your Command Wolf on in for the best treatment ever!"  
  
Once inside, Krystal showed him a few servants, and told him to explore and that once she was done she would give him a nice tour.  
  
(A/N: This is how the building goes, ok? 1: A garage for regular visitors 2: a garage for special visitors 3: a garage for only Krystal's Zoids 4: A Garage full of spare parts 5: a garage full of Zoid armor 6: a garage full of Zoid weapons 7: a garage full of tools 8: a workshop 9: a Zoid conditioning machine (cleaning, polishing, ect.) 10: Servant's rooms 11: kitchens/food and water storage 12: library/study/lab/dining room 13: Krystal's room/entertainment/office 14: empty space 15: empty space 16: empty space 17: empty space 18: empty space 19: Computer Lab 20: personal recording studio 21: woodshop 22: Samsin's floor 23: storage of robots/creations 24: indoor greenhouse 25: Launching bay How would that be for a place to live?!)  
  
Krystal scanned over the applications, and then looked at the applicants. "All right, you have been called here today for auditions. Feel special, even proud, because you should be. Out of over 50 applications, I feel you to be most qualified. Now, I will take you out on ten different terrains, you and your Zoids, together, shall maneuver about on the course and try to destroy the targets. You targets you ask, are other Zoids, unmanned, but still lethal. After I study your way in battle, then you shall be excused. If I call you sometime later on today, than pack up your stuff, tell me how many trucks you need, and move on in! You will be living in the life of luxury, eating what you want, when you want. I have enough money that you will have anything you want, when you want it. Understand?"  
  
The applicants just nodded their heads stupidly, thinking of how they had to win.  
  
"Good luck, and go!" all the pilots just stood there, and then it registered that if they wanted good terrain, they had better move fast. So they all scrambled up their Zoids and raced off at full speed. When they all had their own battlefield, judges landed, and reffed the battles. After they were each defeated, they left. Then Krystal realized that one of the Zoids was a Command Wolf, and Irvine was missing! However, he was doing exceptionally well, so she came to a decision.  
  
You all have to wait till the next time that I update to find out what her decision is. Na na na na na na na na na na na na! Later! Reviews welcome at all times! 


	5. More talk, no action

Stupid, son of a . See if I ever update in Dragonlance again. Just for trying an interactive fanfic in DL, the screw me and my uploader over till the 6th! So, I'll write lots of chapters in between, until then!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Send Irvine to my office."  
  
"Right away ma'am."  
  
A few minutes later, Irvine walked in, real cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"So, Irvine, may I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure, but you already did."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes. "Name?"  
  
"Irvine"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"31"  
  
"Gender?"  
  
"Male"  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Prefer not to say."  
  
"Team?"  
  
"I'm a mercenary."  
  
"Zoid?"  
  
"Blue Command Wolf."  
  
"Thank you. That is all. I will meet you on the first floor and I'll give you a tour. Oh ya, where might I contact you?"  
  
"Whatever room you gave me to sleep in, I geuss. By the way, what were all those questions for?"  
  
"If your trying to apply, you must first have an application. True, is it not?"  
  
"Oops, busted aren't I?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
'Heh heh. oh boy.' Irvine thought. 'I've been caught. However, she doesn't seem mad. Yet she really doesn't let her emotions show much. I can't tell if she's happy, furious, exasperated, or what. Oh well. She's dang good looking though. Really nice too."  
  
*top floor*  
  
Irvine and Krystal where sitting on a very comfortable couch, sipping hot cocoa, and watching her servants take care of some of the flying Zoids that had just returned from scouting duty.  
  
"So. how did you get so rich?"  
  
"Rich? Hahahaha! You think I'm rich? These were all gifts. The base, my equipment, even the cocoa we're drinking right now! You see, I am a certified genius. The fall of the Backdraft group? It was my idea to lure them out, my plan, I worked out the angles, yet the big guy gets all the credit. It's not like I mind or anything, it's just that. never mind. They gave me this base, and most of the Zoids in it. However, in return, they send some of their top rank fighters here, to train under me. Plus I do all of their taxes every year. Talk about a frickin' nightmare! However, it's nothing compared to this base. I also custimize a lot of their Zoids. Take the Dragon Scye for instance, I created it, and their testing it right now to se if they want to use it. Or Drill Mole, a mole like Zoid that burrows underground with a giant titanium drill bit, and titanium claws. It stays under there until the enemy pursues it, but the Mole is prepared. It usually grinds the other Zoid to pieces. That's being tested too. So, what about you? Where did you come from?"  
  
Irvine just sat there, in shock of all that he had just learned. 'The Backdraft group's fall was due to this beautiful woman? A genius? An inventor? How.. why..' then Irvine realized that Krystal was waiting his reply. She sat there staring at him with those really deep, blue eyes, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Well, I have just been a wanderer. Going from team to team, not really wanting to join any, always looking." At this point, Irvine stopped, catching himself just in time.  
  
Krystal looked down. She looked at her watch. "Crap! I got to go. I'll be right back. Can you stay here till I get back? Just call Joey if you need anything. The phone's right there. If it rings answer it, kay?"  
  
"All right, see you soon!"  
  
***In Krystal's Office***  
  
Krystal looked at the applications one more time, making sure she was making the right decisions. She affirmed it, and reached down and picked up her antique gold phone which looked really good on her redwood desk. Krystal dialed a number in, and heard it ring.  
  
"Hello?" Irvine's voice sounded a bit shaky, almost uncertain.  
  
Krystal answered sweetly. "Is this Mister Irvine?"  
  
"Yes.. why?"  
  
"This is Krystal Scythar, you tried out for my team earlier today, remember?"  
  
Irvine decided to play along. "Why, yes I do. Did I misspell something?"  
  
"No sir, you have been accepted! Bring your stuff to the base right now, and choose which floor you would like! How many moving trucks do you need, and what's your address?"  
  
"I don't need any moving trucks, so my address isn't needed. I'll be there as soon as possible! Thank you!" Irvine, still up on the launch bay overhead view area, began to dance. 'Now I have a chance with Krystal, and tons of prize money!' "YAHOO!!!!!!"  
  
Krystal picked the phone back up, trying to stop blushing. She just couldn't help it! It was hard enough not to blush or smile when she was in the presence of him. 'Why not give yourself a break?' Krystal thought to herself. She put down the phone to collect her thoughts quickly. 'His muscles, his solemnity when needed, yet his cute way of relaxing when it's appropriate. Who could not fall in love with him? NO! Stop it! You aren't in love with him! You can't fall in love with him! Just pick up the phone, and finish calling your team.' She liked the sound of that. Her team. She picked the phone back up, and began to dial.  
  
She had called all of her team, Irvine, Reigan, Alex, and Cyrus. 'they should be here soon.' She thought. The a knock came on the door. "Come in!"  
  
Irvine walked in, real cool like. He had a duffle bag over his right shoulder, and keys to his Zoid in his left hand. "I'm here about the room?" he stated. They both just sat there for a second and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"So, what floor do you want?"  
  
"I get a whole freaking floor to myself?! But this is all the crap I got!"  
  
"That's why, my friend, I'm taking you shopping. All of you. Not at once, but one by one. Me and you will go tomorrow, I'll go with Cyrus the next day, and so on and so forth. Get it?"  
  
"Oh. Ok." Then the force of what Krystal had said finally sunk in. It hit him like a brick, "Wait, wow. Hold on a minute. You mean, your taking me shopping?"  
  
"Yes sir. That's what I said. We'll get your floor painted what ever color you like, room by room too, while we're out shopping. We'll get you furniture, entertainment stuff, I'll buy you anything you handsome little heart desires, so long as it fits on your floor."  
  
Irvine blushed at the 'handsome little heart' comment. He turned his head to hide his scarlet cheeks. "Thank you. I really don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say what floor you want, and then we'll go down there, choose the colors, and have them get started on it right away. You can sleep on my floor tonight if you'd like. Wait. I take that back. I'm going to do this for the whole team, so. why not have a get-to-know-you sleepover in the living room? Yah! That's what I'll do! But, if you want to sleep next to me on the floor, you can, hunk."  
  
Irvine went (if possible) even redder. 'Why does she flirt and tease me like that? And why do I care?' Irvine thought back to the tour. "I want the 14th floor, if possible."  
  
"Well, the only reason that it wouldn't be possible, would be if somebody lived there. DOES ANYBODY LIVE THERE, IRVINE?!!!!!"  
  
"no ma'am"  
  
"SO IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO LIVE THERE?!!!!!!"  
  
"yes ma'am"  
  
"That's better. Come with me now, and we'll go unpack your stuff."  
  
Dragon Scye: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wasn't that just the funniest chapter you've ever read?  
  
Irvine: "yes ma'am"  
  
Dragon Scye: *Staring daggers at Irvine, making him cower in fear.* That's what I thought. See you guys next time! 


	6. Dancing Hamsters and Pixi Stix!

Hey ya'll! If this chapter is really weird, then please, no flames. You must understand. I'm high on Pixi Stix, and (you know the 'Hamster Dance guys?) I've been listening to that music for three hours strait. So I'm basicly stoned, just in a totally different way. For one, my way's legal. I need not list further. On with the story!  
  
**Krystal's living room that night**  
  
Krystal was tired. After meeting with all of her teammates, moving them in, and breaking the news to them of their free shopping spree, she was dang exhausted. Not really, but she enjoyed acting like it. It was 11 at night, and there were sleeping bags just strewn everywhere. The fireplace was lit, and marshmallows where being cooked by her team. They were all gathered around it's light, and it's warmth. The party had just started about an hour ago, because Alex lived a ways away.  
  
Cyrus flicked her Lavender hair in Alex's face. Alex reached over, put his arm around her neck, and then grabbed her in a headlock.  
  
"Help! Help! He's trying to kill me!"  
  
Krystal just nonchalantly reached over, grabbed Alex's arm, and gripped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Owowowowowowowow!! That really hurts!" he let his grip on Cyrus drop. Krystal let go of his arm. There were red finger marks where her hand had been.  
  
"I don't put up with fighting on my team."  
  
"Your team?" Reigan looked over at where Krystal was around the fire. Reigan had just kind of sat back in the shadows, watching, observing.  
  
"Well, it is my base, I'm the one who hired you, I think that makes me the leader, don't you?"  
  
"I could take you. If you want, I challenge you to a little fight. Winner gets ultimate power over the team."  
  
Krystal looked at her other teammates. Cyrus looked a bit doubtful, but at the same time, she looked like she didn't care. Alex looked at Krystal, and then nodded his approval, still rubbing his arm where she had gripped him. Then Krystal turned her eyes onto Irvine. He had that solemn look on his face again. He looked into Krystal's eyes, and the nodded towards Reigan. Krystal took another minute to think about the pros and the cons.  
  
"All right. We'll do it. Right now. I'll meet you in the entertainment section right now. Ask one of the servants where we'll be battling. You have ten minutes to be ready."  
  
Reigan got up, walked out of the room, and headed towards her floor to prepare.  
  
"Krystal, are you sure you want to gamble all this? We really like you, and we trust you, but do you really think that you can beat her? Did you see the look of determination that she had in her eyes?"  
  
"I saw it alright. That's what made me decide to do it."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"There are many different reasons. A few of which I shall name to you. For one, I'll be able to prove my position as leader. Second, although I know her not, I do know that she challenged me as a test. I will show her the meaning of power. By the time I'm through with her, she will know who the leader is. You see, I have mastered many skills, one of which is my body. I know my balance, I can run and stop on a dime. In swords, there is no one better than I. Not only that, but I'm the smartest of the smart. I know how to outwit a fox, and psych out the psychic. Trust me, I can beat her."  
  
The rest of the team just stopped in their tracks and looked at Krystal after her little speech, in awe of who they had the luck to be on a team with. "We have faith in you, Krystal." Irvine said, while placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.  
  
"Come with me. I will show you how I intend to battle."  
  
Krystal led them to an empty room, in the entertainment area of the base.  
  
"So, we're here, why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Patience, my friend. Just watch." Krystal walked over to a small section of the left wall, placed her hand on it, and opened the wall to a small control panel. "Let's see, how about medieval times, hmm? In an old, deserted castle, with booby traps, creatures of the dark, such as orcs, goblins, a few draconians, (I don't own Lord of the Rings, DragonLance, or anything else that I pull these things off of, ok?) maybe an enchanted, moving armor or something like that. Yes, yes, this will do quite nicely. If she wants to fight, we'll fight on my terms!"  
  
All for now folks! See ya soon! 


	7. The Fight!

Hello, I am your creator. The one you shall all bow to someday! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! All right, enough of that. Sorry about the fight sequence, but the story needed a bit of adventure to spice it up. True?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Reigan walked into the room, expecting to see a wrestling ring, or a mat of some sort, or something like that. Instead, the servant had led her into an empty room, save Krystal.  
  
"Glad to see you could make, Reigan."  
  
"Where are the others? I want them to see your crushing defeat. And is this a joke? Where's the equipment? How are we supposed to fight, with no tools?"  
  
Krystal clapped her hands once. Joey walked in and handed each of them a large box. "Open it up. It's not like it's a bomb or something that destructive. Just be careful of your assembly."  
  
Reigan opened the box, to find a bunch of tangled wires, all connected to gloves, boots, and a helmet. "What, your making me play video games? How childish." Reigan had no problem putting them on, she had hung out at the arcade before. There was no reason for fear. Not this time. She would conquer. If it meant having to play these little children's games, then so be it.  
  
Krystal had the edge. She knew it. She was the one who had decided the playing field, she was the one who had the upper hand in sword fighting. Besides, Krystal had been working on honing in on her natural skills. Such as her sense of touch, sight, hearing, taste, smell. Take away one sense, she'd use another in it's place. Krystal was ready.  
  
"Are you prepared to fight an honorable fight?" Krystal asked.  
  
"So long as you are, boss."  
  
"Good. Then put on your helmet on the count of three, and let the battle begin!"  
  
"1.. 2.. 3!"  
  
As Reigan put the helmet on, she felt like she had been warped to another dimension. Next thing she knew, she was standing on cobblestones, outside of a huge, stone castle. 'Medievil times, eh? Well, we'll see what she's made of soon enough. She crossed the drawbridge, and charged right in.  
  
A pile of bricks caved in right above the entrance. Reigan, thinking this was all just a game making her invulnerable in real life, just stood there. As each brick hit her, she felt a sharp jolt of pain in that spot, for reals. "Uh oh, RUN!" Reigan ran for all that she was worth, right past a mirror. She stopped and looked at herself. She was dressed in the same clothes as she was at the sleepover, and had no weapon, armor, anything to protect herself. That's when she heard footsteps coming from around the corner.  
  
**Krystal**  
  
Krystal was at the back end of the castle, with woods at her back. 'What Reigan doesn't know is that there is no end to this field. The woods go on until they meet the ocean, and you don't have to go right into the castle. Other races live here, other towns and castles elsewhere. I don't have to go searching, because I know right where I want to go.'  
  
Krystal headed towards the woods and went East. After about an hour of traveling, she saw smoke from a small camp fire. Krystal sunk down and slowly and silently crept towards the camp.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice called to her.  
  
"Hah hah! You don't know me? It's Krystal, your other long lost Ranger!"  
  
"Krystal? Is that really you?" a head poked out from some bushes next to her. The head had short, dirty blonde, spiky hair with deep blue eyes shining out from under the bangs. He fully came out of the bushes and you could see his thick sinewy arms from beneath the black hooded cloak he was wearing.  
  
"Tidus! How've you been old friend? I trust you still have my armor, weapons, cloak. Right?"  
  
"Of couse! Come with me, the others will be happy to see you. Are you ok? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Actually, I do. Here's my plan..."  
  
*Reigan*  
  
While Krystal had been trekking through the forest, Reigan had been hiding in a coat of armor. 'It's really hot in here. Wait a sec... this is armor, and armor usually has a weapon, such as a sword! Bingo baby!' Reigan lifted her foot, and stepped off the pedestal she was standing on, and tripped. CLASH! BANG!  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, let's go check it out!"  
  
Reigan heard two deep voices say, and then she heard footsteps coming back around the corner. 'crap!' she climbed out of the armor as fast as she could, and grabbed the sword that the armor was holding.  
  
Two orcs rounded the corner and, upon seeing the unarmored women, charged, thinking her to be easy prey. Reigan lifted the sword, and almost fell back to the ground upon the armor. She gripped it harder and lifted once more. The first orc ran right into the awaiting sword. Reigan pulled the body off the blade only to find the other one waiting for her. Reigan swung the sword around her just as the orc moved in.  
  
Reigan, knowing that the sword she was using right now was way to big and heavy for her, she stripped the smaller orc of it's armor and it's sword. She dressed and armed herself with these. The swords was a short sword, rather crude looking but quite maneuverable. Walking down the hall to the mirror, she looked at herself again. She could easily pass for an orc under the armor. With a bit of mud from the outside, she would look just like one of the dead orcs she left for the flies.  
  
***Krystal***  
  
"It's not necessarially who has the castle, it's who dies first loses. We sneak in, find her, and kill her. In the real world, she'll merely pass out for 10 minutes or so, and then wake up with no harm done." Krystal was telling her plan to Tidus, and the other 30 or so Rangers that were gathered around her to help her cause.  
  
"Were here all the way, Krystal! No matter what!" Tidus replied, confidently.  
  
"Look behind you, at the moat. A stray orc has wandered too far away, and it's disobedience will cost it it's life!" One of the Rangers said.  
  
Krystal turned around with an arrow notched to her bowstring with the speed granted to her by her skills. She fired it off and saw the orc fall, the arrow sticking in it's neck.  
  
They all went over to investigate her kill. The orc ended up being Reigan, the intended victim all along. Their whole world went fuzzy, and then faded out.  
  
***10 Minutes later***  
  
Reigan woke up in the living room, on her sleeping bag, with sounds of laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
"And then you whirled out your bow, and then you shot her. That was soooooo cool! I'm really glad I'm on your team. How did you ever learn to fight like that?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"After spending hours and hours alone here, you have to have something to do. I invented that game, and there are actual levels on it too. The more you play, the stronger you become. The funny thing about Tidus, though is that."  
  
"Stop laughing at me! You won, Krystal, all right? Just please leave me alone about it." Reigan interrupted. The laughing stopped in an instant at the sight of Reigan.  
  
"Glad to see your awake, Reigan. You fought very well, contrary to what these idiots think. I look forward to fighting you again, except on better terms like friendly, right?"  
  
"What ever you say Krystal."  
  
The rest of the night went on, with Reigan warming up to the team, and eventually laughing along with everyone.  
  
Thanx ya'll for your reviews. A new team mate will be joining the Dragon Team (again) and the next chapter, The big dance! Later! 


	8. Dance Preparations

Hello! This is a chapter that I know you have all been waiting for! Now the action begins, and all of the characters become introduced! Have fun! I still need 100 reviews, please. Ps. Arcane, Krystal's not with Brad, and I would love it if in your story you would have them both hook up! Thank you, that is all.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was two weeks after the sleep over and the fight. Krystal had taken them all shopping, and a new member had joined the team. His name was Arcane Tripidicus. He was a nice guy, pretty cute, really sweet. The themes of all the characters floors are as follows:  
  
Cyrus- her floor is really happy-go-lucky type. Bright colors, a four post bed, real cutsie. Irvine- his is more mysterious. Dark colors, rough look to it all. Alex- his just looks like a normal guys room. Lava lamps, roll out cot, and a major entertainment center. Krystal- totally medieval times. A massive armory with swords, armor, the whole bit. Arcane- another normal guys room.  
  
Krystal, since not many people knew of the team being created, decided on having a dance.  
  
"Where are you going to get a dance floor that big?" Arcane asked curiosly.  
  
"The second floor transforms into one. No big deal. Everybody's going to be there, and you guys need a date!" Krystal pointed at her team sitting before her.  
  
"What?! Your making us get dates? Is this a joke?" Irvine asked stupidly.  
  
"Ya, and I'm the King of France." Alex replied flatly.  
  
"Are you for reals?" Irvine's eyes got really big.  
  
"No stupid! Shut up!" Cyrus yelled.  
  
"All right, enough! You are all excused to use the phones, seeing as the invitations have already been sent out." The team filed out of the room, and rushed to go to their own floors.  
  
Irvine was the slowest. He was the last one to leave the room. Krystal walked with him to his room.  
  
"So, Irvine. You do understand that you don't have much time to get a date, right?"  
  
"Ya, sure, whatever."  
  
"Just making sure!"  
  
***3 Days Later***  
  
Krystal had done everything. She had the best DJs around, the food would be excellently catered, and there were so many prizes that you could win, there was no way anybody would leave empty handed! Krystal was wearing an elegant light blue dress that went down to about her ankles. Her hair down around her shoulders, and she was wearing make-up! She looked absolutely radiant.  
  
It was a few hours before the dance, and Krystal still didn't have a date! What was she going to do? Krystal was sitting on her bed, thinking about the past few days. Krystal had asked Irvine to the dance, but got rejected, saying "I'm sorry Krystal. There's somebody else. It's just something about her, her hair, her eyes, she... I... just love her!"  
  
Krystal had sworn to herself that she wouldn't cry, no matter what. She had spent quite a few hours in her video game, trying to get out her sadness and her grief.  
  
Arcane had been watching Krystal. From the shadows, in the bushes of the video game, he had been waiting. He just couldn't find the guts to ask. Now he was standing right outside her door, and he was about to knock.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Arcane?"  
  
"All right, come on in."  
  
Arcane entered and when he saw how beautiful Krystal was, it took his breath away. "Um, er, Krystal?"  
  
"What is it Arcane? Are you ok?" She said with such deep concern that it just melted his heart.  
  
"I'm ok, but... about the dance, I don't really have a date, and erm... was wondering if you would go with me." He pulled out the single red rose from behind his back and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you Arcane. I didn't have a date either until now. I'm glad I'm going with you Arcane. Thanks again. Come on, in a couple of minutes the guests should be arriving, and I need you to help me greet them. Go get your tux on, 'cause were going to a dance!"  
  
Sorry short again, but before the dance begins, I have a few questions that I need answered.  
  
Who should be Irvine's mystery date? I was thinking maybe Ruby per chance? Of course with the permission of her creator.  
  
Arcane, I was wondering if I could change Arcane's age a bit for relationship purposes. Is that all right?  
  
When they pull me off the net for the message board interactive crap, I want to republish this just without the interactive part. Can I still keep the same characters?  
  
That's all folks! Please review, I look forward to them majorly! Later! 


	9. the dance and a Cliffhanger

Thank you all for reviewing, I appreciate it very much. Relax Neo Conker, when I typed that all of the characters were introduced, I had made a typo. I meant that I thought that all of them would be introduced in the dance, but I hadn't started the dance in that chapter. Sorry for that misunderstanding! Reigan, I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I really biffed that one, huh? Yes you do have your own floor.  
  
Reigan- her floor is dark, almost gothic, but not quite.  
  
Is that ok? I hope so. On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Arcane and Krystal went downstairs and waited by the door for guests to arrive. Reigan had left earlier to pick up her date, and she now returned with him. Karl Shubaltz was being a gentleman by holding the door open for her, escorting her in, and treating her very well.  
  
Alex came next, with a very attractive girl on his arm. "Welcome, to my base." He said upon entering. Alex waited for her to gasp. He was rewarded when she did. He took her in, and signed a song request right away.  
  
Then Cyrus arrived, with Leon Tauros in tow. "I'm telling you I can't dance!" he was arguing.  
  
"You will if you want to keep me as your girlfriend!"  
  
"I can dance! I can dance!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Ryudo from the Flying Colors team came next, with Naomi from the Fluegul Team.  
  
Arcane could have sworn he heard something like, "If anybody asks you why you're here with Naomi, me, then you had better tell them that I lost a bet. Got it?"  
  
Then Krystal recognized the Gunsniper pilot from before, she was with Jack Sisco. Odd, her foot was still bandaged.  
  
(Ok, sorry about this, but it's going to take too long. These are how the pairings at the dance are, ok?  
  
Arcan/Krystal  
  
Ryudo/Naomi  
  
Alexender/Moonbay  
  
  
  
Reigan/Karl Shubaltz  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyrus/Leon  
  
Kathryn/Brad  
  
Jared/Kiuna  
  
Mya/Jack Sisco  
  
There, that took a lot less time than I thought it would. Thank you for your cooperation.)  
  
After most of the guests had arrived, Krystal got on stage, and the music stopped.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. As you probably know, I'm the one who invited you here. I am the Dragon Team's leader. We are the newest team, and we are hoping to have a battle soon! That's why on the back table over there, there's a clipboard sign-up sheet. Please sign up, we need to get out of class A." there were a few snickers at this. "There are refreshments over there, and the DJ booth accepts requests for songs. Don't forget to sign up for the raffle drawing. The floor above us, is a small carnival! No rides, their outside in the back. But the games are upstairs. Guys, don't forget to win your special someone a giant teddy bear! Because that's the smallest prize! Thank you for coming, and let's DANCE!" as she said the last word, fireworks sparked from beneath her and music started up. Everybody cheered, and started doing something. Whether it was going outside to ride the rides, go upstairs to win a prize, or just to dance.  
  
"I think that went over well, what do you think, Arcane?"  
  
"I-I th-think that I-it went over v-very well." 'Stop stuttering Arcane, just stop it!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The night went on very well. The clipboard for the challengers was completely full, and the food was almost gone. It was almost all over, and Krystal got on stage to start the raffle.  
  
"Hello? Can I have everybody's attention please?" The place went silent. "It's now time for the drawing. Would you all pull out..."  
  
An explosion went off behind Lrystal, sending her flying forward. Arcane ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. They all turned around to see what had caused the explosion.  
  
Through the dust and the rubble, you make out the shadow of 6 Zoids.  
  
"Well well, what have we here?" The voice was hard, cold, menacing.  
  
A familier voice answered him. "You said we wouldn't hurt them! Stop it!"  
  
"Shut up, weakling. I'm the one in charge here, so I suggest you shut up, if you want them all to live."  
  
While they were arguing, Krystal became awake. Taking in the situation in a glance, she whispered to Arcane, "Come on. Follow me."  
  
They snuck out to the garage where Krystal kept her Zoids. "Hop in one. Your choice. I prefer the Dragon Scye for their speed and stealth. But it's your choice. Just hurry with it, we don't have much time!"  
  
Seeing as how his Pheonix Liger was downstairs, Arcane climbed into an extra Drqagon Scye.  
  
Krystal took off quietly, and went into stealth mode. Arcane did likewise.  
  
When the rounded the building, the situation had gotten much worse. Three of the Zoids went inside, and the other three were standing guard.  
  
Krystal must have given her position away while she dived, but as she dived, one of the Zoids looked up right at her cockpit and fired.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but how's THAT for action, huh? Do you like, dislike, I need to know! Thanx again! 


	10. Cliffhanger, for another? I think

Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating. Bad grades and angry mothers have been preventing me. It wasn't my fault, I swear! Have fun!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When the shot had penetrated the cockpit, Krystal had been caught off guard. The bullets had knocked most of the Dragon Scye's teeth out, except one. But one single, solitary bullet penetrated the thick glass protecting Krystal. The bullet hit her in the chest, reopening an old wound. Krystal looked down to see her dress scarlet red, memories flooded back into her brain, and she passed out, turning her stealth mode off with her.  
  
Arcane didn't see Krystal dive at first, but he saw her now, careening at a very high rate of speed, towards the ground. Impact would surely kill her! Arcane had no choice. He flipped his Dragon Scye to face the ground, turned on the mega-boosters, and dived. With the extra plus of the boosters, he was able to catch up with Krystal. Arcane dropped back a little bit, reached out with the massive claws, and sunk them deep into the metal. It was a strain, trying to hold the extra weight in the air, so he gently eased Krystal to the ground. The three Zoids just stood there, looking at this Zoid that was at first careening down, and now was being eased on to the ground.  
  
Arcane, realizing an air Zoid was of no use to him any longer, began to concentrate with all his might. Then a red and gold Pheonix Liger came streaking out up to where Arcane was.  
  
Arcane opened the Dragon Scye's cockpit, narrowly avoided being shot, and climbed in his Pheonix's cockpit.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me P!"  
  
-Anytime. Now, what do you say, should we kick some bad guy butt?-  
  
"I'm all over it!"  
  
The Pheonix Liger was faster than even Bit Cloud's Liger Jaguer! By running circles around the enemies, Arcane stopped, fired, and took all three out without even breaking a sweat.  
  
-Your on a roll tonight Arcane!-  
  
"Thanks P, but I can't do it without you!"  
  
Quietly sneaking inside, Arcane looked at the scene before him.  
  
The men were covering and protecting their female dates, while the other two Zoids looked over them. One other Zoid was there, it looked like a Command Wolf. It seemed to be trying to stop the others from doing something horrible. His cries could be heard even now. Arcane considered helping him, but decided better of it. sometimes you just have to sit back and let guys do what they have to do.  
  
"Ruby, this was not what I meant! When I asked you to come with me to this dance, I meant to dance, not to make people dance with your bullets!"  
  
"Pipe down Irvine, you don't know when to listen to your heart or your mind. I used you to get here! Don't you see? You're worthless scum on the bottom of my shoe. Now move out of the way, or else!"  
  
"Never, AAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!" And the Command Wolf charged. Going all out trigger happy on those two Zoids. Irvine took a lot of damage at the same time. After having his cockpit area shattered, Irvine finally scared the other two Zoids away. After they were all gone, Arcane ran to Krystal outside.  
  
When Arcane saw the bullet wound and Krystal lying there, her face contorted with pain, barely breathing, something sapped inside of him. His eyes began to cloud over, and he was saying things, doing things without meaning too.  
  
"Call the hospital, get both of them to the hospital! I have some Zoids to hunt." And with that, Arcane climbed skillfully back into his Pheonix Liger, and sped off in the blink of an eye.  
  
If you can figure out who I have a crush on, than I'll give your character a MILLION DOLLARS FROM THE LOTTERY!!!!!!!!!!! Later! 


	11. The Hospital meeting

Hello! Another update right at you! Any guesses as to whom I like? Or are you all clueless? I wouldn't be surprised..... J/K! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When Krystal came too, she was in a hospital bed, everything was so bright, it hurt her eyes. As things came into focus, she saw Samsin looking over her, and Arcane, asleep, in one of the many cushioned chairs. Krystal rolled over, and cried out in pain.  
  
"You're awake!" Arcane jumped up and ran to her side. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine. What happened?" Arcane explained everything that had happened, or at least, what he saw had happened. "You, you saved my life! Thank you."  
  
Arcane went a deep scarlet. "It was nothing, really."  
  
"But if you could excuse me... I have to go." Krystal's eyes wandered to the bed-pan nearby. Arcane, (if possible) went even redder at this statement. "I'll leave you be. Reigan, Cyrus, and Alex were here earlier, but they all went out for coffee." Arcane was walking out the door when Samsin streaked out in front of him. Then he heard Krystal behind him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it, Krystal?"  
  
"I just wanted to say.... thanks, again."  
  
Arcane could only stutter. "Y-you're w-w-welcome." And with that, he walked out into the hallway, waiting for Krystal to finish.  
  
As Krystal relieved herself, she thought about everything that had happened, from what Arcane had told her. He had risked his own life, to save hers. 'He was very heroic, come to think of it.'  
  
"Arcane, you can come back in." Arcane returned to his position on the end of her bed. "So..... what happened to Irvine?"  
  
"Krystal, he..... he didn't make it. He went into a coma, and didn't come back out. I'm sorry. Do you want some time.... alone?"  
  
Krystal just sat there, stone-faced, and the look of hatred, that fire of determination in her eyes made Arcane almost cower as she spoke. "Whether in this world, or the next, they will pay for their mistakes. But first, money is money and we need that money for your training. We will become the highest in the league, the most elite ever, then we will challenge them." Her voice was cold and hard, like steel.  
  
Arcane nodded his head and stared in admiration at his leader.  
  
"You are dismissed. I'll see you at the vase at noon tomorrow. No arguments!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
How's that for a chapter, huh? I will have a sequel to this story, no matter what! It will be the BOMB! I don't know what to call it, so..... ideas are welcome! Next up..... Chapter 12, Coffee for Cuties! Later! 


	12. Coffee for Cuties!

I have had a certain someone on my mind for the last week! I just hope I don't scare them off. ; )  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As Krystal climbed into Drag, she heard something from behind Drag's right foot.  
  
"Samsin? Samsin!" Samsin ran out from behind and started for Krystal, but Krystal jumped down and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Samsin, I thought you... that you....."  
  
-I'm OK Krystal. I was OK, thanks to Arcane. He saved us.-  
  
"Come on Samsin, let's go home!"  
  
They got into the battered Dragon Scye and flew home, to the Dragon Base.  
  
As Krystal approached the docking bay, tears threatened to pour out of her eyes as she remembered when her and Irvine were sitting in the little box over looking the landing bay. 'Don't cry Krystal, don't cry.'  
  
A big banner was across the docking area that said 'Welcome Home Krystal!' Her team was waiting for her.  
  
"Krystal! Are you all right? Were so proud of you! Cyrus ran up to Krystal and hugged her around the middle.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! I'm all right, just let me go!"  
  
"Sorry." Cyrus let go, as Alex walked up.  
  
"You missed all of our schedueled matches, but we still won! We went from the bottom, almost to the top! Just a whole bunch more wins, and were in class S!"  
  
Krystal smiled weakly, looking for Arcane. She found him off in a corner, standing alone.  
  
"Arcane! Erm.... thanks again for saving my life. You were awesome! Um... I owe you one."  
  
'Why was that so hard? I don't understand. Even talking to Irvine wasn't this hard! It's not like I'm in..... I can't be in...... look at what happened to Irvine for it!"  
  
"It was.... um.... no problem." Arcane replied, his cheeks reddening.  
  
Cyrus looked at Alex, Alex looked at Cyrus, then they both looked at Krystal and Arcane with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Let's all go get coffee and discuss things...." Cyrus said, with a sly wink at Alex.  
  
"Yes! That's a great idea. Let's go get coffee!" Alex repeated, catching on.  
  
Arcane and Krystal nodded, looked at the ground, and marched off, very stiffly. Cyrus and Alex hung back. When they were out of earshot, they both burst out.  
  
They were totally drooling over each other, I mean, did you see how red Arcane was going?"  
  
"I know, and Krystal's ears were completely on fire! I think that's how she blushes. Krystal is kind of weird, but she has a good way of hiding her emotions, agree?"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
Then they both heard something that made them jump. From all the way on the elevator below them, they heard Krystal's voice call up to them.  
  
"It's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs! And that last comment was a rather rude one Alex!"  
  
Alex dropped his voice really low and said, "She is totally freaky!"  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
They spent the rest of the time in silence.  
  
"Did you really hear those comments?" Arcane asked suspiciously, his timid self almost forgotten.  
  
"You all seem to forget my training. I heard the first ones, and didn't need to hear the last ones. That was just lucky."  
  
"Oh. Could you teach me that sometime?"  
  
Krystal looked into those eyes, then shook her head and answered. "It's all going to be part of you training. I promise."  
  
The elevator stopped, and the door opened to reveal the kitchen. "Joey?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"I'll be in the indoor café and I would like 4 cups of coffee delivered there please."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Thank you Joey."  
  
Arcane followed Krystal into a greenhouse-like café with little roadside tables. "Wow, you have great service."  
  
"I know, isn't he great?"  
  
Alex and Cyrus entered right then. They all sat at a rather large round table. Joey came in and delivered their coffee, and they all began to enjoy their afternoon.  
  
All right. What should they all talk about? Should certain people hook up? Or not? Sorry to all Irvine lovers, but I thought that the ending was pretty cool. What a way to go, as a hero. What else should happen? Sorry for the boring chapter, the next one will be much better, depending on the reviews. Later! 


	13. Haleluja! I have updated! Rejoice and re...

All right, this is where things get totally interesting. Like Arcane and Krystal! Sorry for never updating, but I've been a very busy girl, ok?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"So. we are to talk about, what?"  
  
"Well, we were challenged by the When In Need Team a few days ago. We battle them next Tuesday at three. Will you be up to it, Krystal?"  
  
"Of course! What are you talking about, and just whom do you think you're talking too?"  
  
"It was just a question, relax, jeez."  
  
"Anybody want to play a game of. poker?"  
  
"All right, Alex. Deal me in. What are the stakes?"  
  
"If Krystal or Arcane wins, they go on a date. If Cyrus or I win, then we all go on a group date. Got it?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Alex deals the cards out, and then whips out one of those little green hat things that dealers wear.  
  
"I win."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you win'?"  
  
"I mean, you dealt those cards pretty shabby because I just got a royal flush."  
  
"But, that, that's impossible!"  
  
"No, not really, but it works, doesn't it?"  
  
"Krystal can't of won. She just couldn't of!"  
  
"Alex, shut up. You can still go out with Cyrus."  
  
"Shut up! I never wanted to go out with that peas-for-brains of a jerk! He's to self-absorbed."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Cyrus."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So.. When are you two going on this DATE of yours, hm?"  
  
"Er. Friday would be good for me. I'll pick you up at seven? Where a nice dress."  
  
"All right. See you then, Arcane."  
  
"Looking forward to it, Krystal."  
  
Cyrus and Alex both exchanged odd looks, and then looked at the two people staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, but I got to run. I'm meeting Leon at the carnival downtown, so I got to go. Later!"  
  
"Bye Cyrus!"  
  
Everyone went to their own floors, to think about what had just happen, Arcane with flushed cheeks, and Krystal with flaming ears.  
  
A/N: Hello! What else should happen? Should I just skip to their date? And then to the battle? I promise I'll update more. I promise. Later! 


	14. Krystal and Arcane's date ooooooooo! 0o0

Hello everyone! Being grounded from the comp for four weeks is NOT my fault! However, it did give me lots of time to come up with lots of new and original ideas! Thanks to all of my reviewers, things are going great! I don't own Zoids. Nikita and Ryan, just give me time to introduce you. This story is just beginning and many more battles and scenes are coming up. If you were not just recognized, and you haven't yet appeared in this story, please, notify me in your review of who your chary is and I will try as hard as I can to get you guys in. I'm only human you know.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Krystal's heart was beating like a hammer in the hands of an over-worked blacksmith. Arcane had told her to dress up exceptionally nice, and to meet him on the corner of State and Main in Quinton City at 7:00 sharp. She had gotten there at a quarter till, in an elegant, water-blue, velvet dress that reached her ankles. There was a slit up the sides that reached just below her knees, and it was sleeve-less, leaving her strong arms bare. There was a scarf too, that she draped around her elbows. She had curled her hair, and molded the majority of it back in a bun, with the curls wreathing themselves in and out of the bun. Her main two bangs that reached her shoulders and ran down across her face had been curled into ringlets. She had put makeup on, making her eyes stand out all the more, and her cheeks extra rosy in the cool night air. She looked beautiful, stunning even, in white, silk gloves that reached her elbows.  
  
People were giving her some odd looks; men gave her looks of wishing, and somewhat hoping. Women granted her looks of the utmost sense of jealousy. She felt almost stupid until a black limo with tinted windows pulled up and stopped right in front of her. Arcane stepped out; dark black, over-shined shoes gleaming in the street lamplight, along with his gold cufflinks. Arcane was wearing a black tuxedo, white undershirt, a rustic red tie, and sharp looking, black shoes. His usually brown, scruffy hair was unusually strait glossy, combed back and parted strait. Krystal had to catch her breath at how handsome he looked. However, the look of apprehension on his face made Krystal realize that he was just as nervous as she was.  
  
Arcane seemed to be speechless, with his mouth kind of slacked and gaping. Krystal realized her mouth was hanging too and quickly shut it.  
  
"You. you look absolutely ravishing." He said, after seeming to have found his tongue.  
  
"You. look so handsome." Krystal replied, feeling her ears beginning to burn.  
  
Arcane held out his hand and in it was a red rose, perfectly trimmed and blossomed. Krystal accepted it and smelled it. It smelt like wondrous perfume. Arcane then held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped Krystal into the limo. After Arcane had joined her, the limo took off, as if on command. Arcane continued to gaze out the window, and they rode the whole way in silence.  
  
The limo came to a sharp stop, and Arcane rushed out to get the door for Krystal. She stepped elegantly out of the limo, and Arcane offered her his arm rather sheepishly. She accepted it, and realized that Arcane wasn't that short. Krystal only came up to his nose.  
  
They walked up a red carpet (or so it seemed) and a man at the door greeted them with a, "Welcome to the Bodizio's Dinner and Dance."  
  
They walked through glass double doors into a huge room. On the floor that they were on, was a dance floor. A band was playing and an orchestra also in the left hand corner. Many couple dressed like Krystal and Arcane were dancing to the music. Half the dance floor was shadowed from a floor above it. Two staircases led the way up to where you would dine.  
  
"After you." Arcane said, gesturing with his arm to the stairs. Krystal started up them, and chose a seat near the edge of the balcony. They were seated and a waiter came and took their orders. Krystal ordered the Alfrado, while Arcane got the Steak. Trying to think of how to start a conversation, the thing that was on her mind tumbled out.  
  
"Do I. do I make you nervous?"  
  
"What? Oh, erm. well."  
  
"I'm sorry. If it helps, you give me the butterflies." Krystal had no idea why she was saying these things, things she had never told anybody else before.  
  
"I- I do?"  
  
"Yup. See how my ears are al red? That's how I blush. But what about me makes you nervous?"  
  
"Well, it's moreover how you look. You're so beautiful it leaves me speechless, and the way that you acted at the dance. When those guys showed up, that grim look you had on your face, the way you acted. you were so. so strong. I could feel your strength radiating to me, giving me strength. You scared me."  
  
Cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love being evil. The reason why I ended it here was suspense of how Krystal is going to react, and what you guys think should happen. A little bit of help here and there couldn't hurt, could it? Later! 


	15. The End Of The Date

Sorry for the Cliffy, but I kinda had no choice. And now, the story continues!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Scared you? I'm really sorry then. I didn't mean to, it's just the way I grew up." Krystal replied.  
  
"Speaking of growing up. what about your childhood?" Arcane asked inquisitively.  
  
Krystal took a deep sigh as the food arrived. "Eat while I tell the story. When I was only twelve years old, my parents were killed, brutally murdered after telling me that I had been adopted. I was angry and rode of in my new birthday present, an old, battered Lightning Saix. Upon my return I had found my parents dead. The culprits were still around and they chased me down, I had had no time to get to my Lightning Saix, so I ran. They caught me in a dark ally, and had pulled a gun on me. Just as they had fired, Samsin came in and rescued me, but it was too late, the bullet had come, missing my heart, but just barley. Samsin rushed me to a hospital, and I had defied all medical reason. For about a year after that I had wandered around, scrounging for food, working temp jobs here and there. Then I met this old man. He said I had what it took, that I was the one he had been looking for. He took me from the gas station to his house, and there I lived for seven years. He trained me, he taught me how to fight with my sword, my mind, and my body. After he had sharpened those wits, then he taught me how to use a Zoid. Lighter and me were finally ready. We had our first battle and lost. Lighter was totaled, and the old man was killed. Evil jerks, I swore revenge on them right then and there, and I still look for them down dark ally ways and corners. But hey, what about your childhood?"  
  
"I'd prefer to keep that disclosed." Arcane replied, and his face reached up a gently touched the scar beneath his right eye.  
  
Krystal had finished eating, and so had Arcane. He suddenly stood up, offered his arm to Krystal, and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Krystal reached up and took hold of his arm. "Yes, you may."  
  
They strolled down the stairs, and met the dance floor. The orchestra started up in a very slow, romantic song, and couples were beginning to sprout all over the floor.  
  
Taking her hand in his, and putting his other one on her waist, Arcane steered Krystal onto the dance floor. Krystal wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, and quickly messed his hair up a little bit.  
  
"Thanks." Arcane whispered in Krystal's ear.  
  
"Your welcome." She replied.  
  
They spent the rest of the night dancing, talking of battles, Zoids, and other small talk. At eleven o'clock, Arcane took her outside to where the limo was waiting.  
  
"Ladies first." Arcane stated, as he opened the door for Krystal.  
  
"Thank you very much. I had a great time." Krystal said, smiling warmly when they were both in the limo and were heading home.  
  
"Your welcome, I enjoyed it too. Erm. Krystal?"  
  
"Yes, Arcane?"  
  
"Could we, I mean, that's if you wanted to of course, but could we. could we do this again sometime?"  
  
"Of course, Arcane. Maybe next time you won't be so apprehensive that I'm going to pull a gun out, hmm?"  
  
"Thanks." Arcane replied.  
  
When they had reached the base, Arcane walked Krystal to her floor. Outside of her door, Arcane took Krystal's hands in his and gripped them.  
  
"Could I-"  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me, Arcane."  
  
They kissed, rather deeply, and embraced each other, letting each other's warmth comfort the other. They parted, both looking rather flushed.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Arcane."  
  
"You too, Krystal."  
  
And with that, they departed, each to different floors of the Dragon Base.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you all enjoyed! I want some new reviews, so please, REVIEW!! Arcane, I have a few questions, if you get online soon, kay? Later! 


	16. The Battle, And a Possible New Member Of...

Hello, my loyal fans! I have come up with what I want to happen. However, whether you'll like it or not, is left to be decided.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Arcane was beginning to worry about Krystal. So were the other teammates. Every morning Krystal would get up at five, have a big breakfast, grab her sword, and spend the rest of the day either working with her sword, or her Dragon Scye on the different terrains. She would come in at night tired, hungry, and worn out. She would always call Joey and order the same things though, every night. She would order some hot lemon tea, a sword sharpener, a check up for her DS, and a massage. After these would arrive, she would go to sleep, and do it again the next morn.  
  
Monday night, the night before the battle, Arcane looked out his window as the sun set. Krystal was standing on a boulder, a black cape on which was fluttering behind her in the wind, in front of a serene lake. Her face was set in a strong, determined grimace, and her eyes blazed like fire. She had let her hair down, and it was fluttering behind her. She looked beautiful, and yet. so strong, so dangerous. Arcane whipped out his camera and took a picture just as the sun melted beneath the horizon.  
  
The next morning, Krystal woke everyone up at five for a practice session, a big breakfast, and to strategize. At two, they left for the designated battlefield. Once there, Krystal had them stop and said:  
  
"Stay here." As she turned to go and scout the terrain.  
  
She returned a half hour later just as the other team arrived. "Don't worry, we'll have no problems. Just keep them distracted as I go to the vantage point, got it?'  
  
"Yeah." They all replied.  
  
The When-In-Need team looked in excellent shape, and a few other pilots had shown up to watch.  
  
The WIN team, or so they were called for more reasons than one, had added a new member on since they had last met the Dragon team. Ryan 'Crossbow' Freeman was looking in fine condition in his Gunsniper. The team's leader, Jared Harneck, was in the lead in his heavily modified Geno Saurer, known as the Geno Breaker. Only those two were going to fight today, the others were there in their portable base to watch. (Jared, you never told me what your teammates use as Zoids!)  
  
Krystal had the DS nod it's head and all of her team left except for Alex. He was to be tested as to how well he was on a battlefield. The others left to watch from the sidelines. A comet came hurtling out of the sky, hit the ground, and then raised out as the judge.  
  
"(The judge says what it needs to say, I haven't seen the show in a long time. It says that the battle mode will be two on two and that if you aren't fighting or him, that you need to clear off.)"  
  
"Ready... Fight!"  
  
Alex lunged forward, and dived at the unsuspecting Gunsniper, while Krystal took the back route to the vantage point. Jared backed off to do the same as he watched Ryan go down and out with Alex. Jared fired off a few rounds on Alex, who also had a Command System Freeze. It was now down to the two captains.  
  
Krystal, knowing right where she was heading to, was there much quicker than she thought. Looking at her radar screen, she found it jammed, unable to read anything.  
  
"Dang him!" She muttered to herself. Deciding that since she couldn't see him on radar, she could use her wings to see him from above. She had left Samsin at the base, wanting to prove she was an excellent fighter even without him.  
  
Spreading Drage's wings wide, she took flight. Soaring through the air, not a care in her mind, she flew higher and then circled around to look for him. There he was, at her vantage point, looking for her.  
  
Swooping down out of the air at an alarming speed, the DS extended it's two foot titanium blades and prepared herself for what she was about to do.  
  
Getting so close that she saw the Geno Breaker's head turn in time to realize he had lost.  
  
The DS' blades hummed as Krystal announced what Jared had been dreading.  
  
"Strike Titanium Blade!"  
  
The blades sliced through the Geno Breaker, barely missing the cockpit, yet completely desimating the Zoid, tearing it into many pieces.  
  
Swooping down to land behind the Geno Breaker, it all of a sudden crashed to the ground, leaving a very, unhappy Jared.  
  
"The battle is over. I repeat, the battle is over. And the winner is... The Dragon Team!"  
  
A great cheer went through the crowd of spectators. Jared crawled from his smoldering Geno Breaker; he began to yell at Krystal. She merely walked off in her Dragon Scye, her eyes beginning to return to their normal state.  
  
Krystal headed for the sidelines, where her team was in speechless awe of how she battled. A tall, skinny yet muscular, 21 year old man walked up to Krystal. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a black pair of cargo pants that are old, and a little ripped, and black skateboard shoes, and a white- shell bracelet on his left wrist. Handsome, yet... His hair was short, brown hair that spiked up and curled back at the same time. He had a small ponytail going out from the back of his head.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." He said, his hazel eyes flashing briefly.  
  
Reigan stepped in, her head bowed in a humble sort of way. "I wouldn't challenge her. It doesn't go over too well."  
  
The man looked at her with disbelief. Then he began to laugh heartily. "Challenge her?" the man said after he had stopped laughing. "Challenge the Krystal Scythar? After I just watched her decimate that Geno Breaker? After how I just saw her battle? And you think I want to challenge her? How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name, sir." Krystal asked politely.  
  
"My name? Oh yes, of course, how silly of me. My name is Nikita Armstrong, but you can call me The Jackal. I didn't come to challenge Krystal for power or anything like that. I came to unite with Krystal, to work under her or to work with her as an equal."  
  
Alex easily being the slowest of the group to catch what this fast-talking, smooth guy was saying, asked the common question of: "What?"  
  
"Krystal, I want to join your team. You and me together could make an awesome duo. Streak and me, you and Samsin..."  
  
"Wait a sec. Who's 'Streak'?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Streak is my organoid. Krystal, was Samsin with you today when you battled?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Wow! Think of you with your organoid! We could be undefeated! So... can I join your team?"  
  
"Erm... well, I need to test you out first. You know, see how well you battle."  
  
"Of course. I understand."  
  
"How about you come out to the Dragon Base, this is where it is," she said, pulling out a map from mid-air. "be there at ten tomorrow morning for a test run. Bring your stuff too, just in case." Krystal said, winking at Nikita.  
  
"All right. I'll see you there!" And with that, The Jackal turned his back and walked back off behind a boulder, and disappeared.  
  
"You gonna let him on the team?" Arcane asked.  
  
"If he deserves to fight on my team." Krystal replied, a glint in her eyes.  
  
The rest of the Dragon Team exchanged glances, all of them involving concern.  
  
Will the rest of the Dragon Team accept this new man if he joins the team?  
  
When will Krystal and Arcane go on another date?  
  
Who will they battle next?  
  
Will the evil that shall arise appear in the next chapter?  
  
Should I have somebody else go on dates and follow them like I do Krystal?  
  
All these questions are completely up to you! My loyal fans! Answer them in dedicated reviews! Later! 


	17. Ooo strangers in the dark, and the upcom...

Hey there! Think it took me long enough to update? Sorry, but think of it this way, Merry Christmas to you from me! Here goes a really important chapter, so pay careful attention!  
  
Chapter Whatever, 'cause I can't remember right now!  
  
"Are the preperations ready?" a deep, gruff voice sounded from the shadows of a forest.  
  
"Yes sir, everything is ready and waiting for your commands, sir." A young man, no older than 25, with dark brown hair saluted, his gloved hand reaching his forhead in a sign of respect.  
  
"Good, good. How are the troops? High spirits I presume, what with all the action just beginning." A smile slowly spread across the tanned face, the only part of his face that wasn't in shadow.  
  
A bright, full moon shone down upon the entire scene, giving an erie look to it. The young man was dressed in a very dark green suit, with white gloved hands. A small badge glistened in the pale moonlight. The other man, not even to be seen unless you knew he was there, and even then it was hard to distinguish him from the shadows.  
  
"The troops are excited, as you said. A few in particular though, seems they have some bones to pick with certain teams. I hope they get the chances..." The young officer replied.  
  
"If all is well, than I shall be on my way, for I have a few matters of business to take care of. I'll be back to give the orders and see the operation through in a week. Have the teams registered, and make sure that they have battled enough to at least be in Class S, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Again, the gloved hand flew to the young man's forehead.  
  
"See you in a week!" And with that, the mysterious shadowed man leaped into the air, high enough to land in his Zoid's cockpit, a modified Lightning Saix. Completely black, like pitch, the young man jumped to hear it roar, yet not see it. And like a shadow, the man and the Zoid disapeared into the night.  
  
"Good bye sir."  
  
~*~*~Back at the Dragon Base~*~*~  
  
"HA! Beat you again!"  
  
"WHAT?! That's seven games in a row! Impossible! Alex, you just HAVE to be stacking the deck! I'm gonna run out of cookies soon!"  
  
"Calm down, Cyrus; and I am NOT stacking the deck! I just have the luck, besides, I must want those cookies a WHOLE lot more than you do."  
  
"It has nothing to do with want! And you are SO stacking the deck!"  
  
Krystal walked into the team's game room, where Cyrus and Alex were playing poker, while Reigen and Arcane just sat, watched, and laughed their heads off. The team all stopped and looked a Krystal, surprised to see a smile on her face. The battle earlier today had really boosted the whole team's confidence in Krystal. Tommorow, they were going to watch as she shredded that other guy to pieces.  
  
"We have another battle coming up. It seems that the Slicers and Slashers Teams have both challenged us. Their new, only in Class A, but with both teams offering twice the prize money each, that's 4 times the normal amount of cash we haul in!" Krystal exclaimed.  
  
"And? What time is it at? And when? And who will be battling on the team?" Reigan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's on Monday, and noon, so the conditions will be against our airial Zoids, so we'll be using the ground, and the terrain to our advantage. It's a desert area, so we don't want black Zoids on the field. All of you will be fighting, they have six on each team. That's twelve Zoids vs us, maybe six people if this new guy joins. You never know. So I will be training each and everyone of you with your Zoids extra hard. On Monday, quality will have to be what matters, not quantity. Understand?"  
  
The whole team nodded their heads yes, they did understand.  
  
"Are we prepared?" Krystal asked.  
  
"YAH!" the team yelled, getting pumped for the battle.  
  
"Good. Now the sooner you guys hit the sack, the better."  
  
"Come on! Krystal, you aren't my mom." Alex said, exaspersted.  
  
"You're right. N, I'm not your mom, but I am your leader, and I suggest you follow my advise, or I'll tell the whole team what you sing everyday in the shower." Krystal narrowed her eyes shrewdly at Alex.  
  
Alex's eyes shot wide open, and they became patially scared in a way. "Y- you wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"Don't put it past me."  
  
Alex scrambled out of the room as fast as he could, and then you could hear his sink going; or at least, Krystal could.  
  
"I suggest you guys get a move on."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the whole team shot out of the room like scared mice, each scared as to what Krystal might say.  
  
"That worked better than I thought it would." Krystal yawned, and rode the now empty elevator to her room, and fell down on her bed, asleep before she ever hit the pillows.  
  
Hey, the next chappy'll be better, but I just thought I'd update for Christmas! Happy Holidays! 


	18. Punching Bag, Battles In The Night

Ok, so I'm updating again before the holidays. I know I'm doing this without his permission, but I'm more than positive that she wasn't going to turn me down. She has a great story, but I seem to be the only one who knows that. It's called ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void If you like my story, than you'll love her's. It's tons better than mine, so read and review, PLEASE! I think that she'll update sooner if you do! Here's the next chappy, a bit earlier than I had expected!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Punch. Punch. Thud. Punch. These were the sounds emmiting from Krystal's room.  
  
"What do you think she's doing in there?" Reigan asked, leaning against the door.  
  
"Like I should know! I don't even want to be here, what if she catches us?" Alex asked, a fearfull look passing over his face as he remembers last night's threat.  
  
"Relax! She won't catch us. By the sounds of it though, she's pissed." Cyrus said, catching the shaky knees in eyesight.  
  
"A-all the more reason for us to leave!" Alex replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Krystal's door swung open, and there was Krystal, dressed in short, short, grey sweat shorts; a white belly tank top shirt; and blood red leather gloves. She looked gorgeous, and Arcane and Alex just kind of stopped and froze to stare at her wonderous figure that she apperently kept hidden under her cloak most of the time.  
  
Krystal looked at her team, puzzled at why everyone was at her door. "Did you need something?" she asked.  
  
Alex opened his mouth to say something, but nothing but a small squeek came out. Arcane opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, both of them were in a sort of trance. Cyrus looked at Reigan, and nodded. Reigan grabbed Arcane's ear, while Cyrus took Alex's.  
  
"Nothing, absolutly nothing. Sorry for bothering you. We'll just be on our way and we'll see you later to watch your battle against that new guy!" Cyrus said.  
  
Both of the young ladies carried the young men away by their ears; the boys didn't even seem to notice.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In The Game Room...  
  
"What was that all about?!" Cyrus yelled at the two young men sitting on a couch, while Reigan and her paced in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Arcane. Did you see those curves? Ooooooh, I'd love to get some of those..." Alex said.  
  
SLAP. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Reigan's hand flew back and prepared to leave another huge red mark across the other side of Alex's face. Reigan was breathing heavily, and her eyes were alight like fire.  
  
Alex and Arcane cowered and quivered underneath Reigan's glare. "meep" was all that could be heard from the two boys.  
  
"Way to go, Reigan!" Cyrus exclaimed, proud of her comrad.  
  
"Thanks Cyrus. If I EVER hear either of you speaking like that again, I swear, I will personaly murder you!" Reigan said, and then walked out of the room. Cyrus stormed after her.  
  
"You have to admit though, you can't find a sexier woman!" Alex said under his breath to Arcane after he was sure the two girls were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
{A/N: I'm postponing the battle until tommorow, ok? I ave one other thing that I want to do before hand.}  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A deep, male's voice resounded off of the surrounding cliffs. "Slice Titanium CLAW!"  
  
A deep boom was heard and echoed in the cliffs.  
  
"The battle is over! I repeat, the battle is over! The challenger, Darkness, is the winner!" a mechanical judge's voice was heard.  
  
Night had fallen, and the cliffs shadowed the area. So no saw when the winner rode off in his pitch black Zoid, or when two other pitch black Zoids joined him as they left the battle and the cliffs behind.  
  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo! {Time zone thingy}  
  
Merry Christmas everybody! I'm taking down my other Zoids story, because I decided that hese two were just too close. Later! 


	19. Sleepless Night

Hey! Murder on the backlot for me not updating! But I hate to say this, but from now on, updates will be even less frequent. I have become grounded for nine weeks from electronics, and only when I receive special reprieves will I update. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
It was three in the morning, and Krystal sat bolt upright in bed, unable to sleep. Clambering out of bed, she decided it was from excess energy, and that she would go to the gym for a while.  
  
Going to her closet, she slipped in, changed out of her pajamas, and threw a black cloak on. She took the elevator to her Dragon Scye, and flew into town to the 24-gym. Parking around back, she went inside and trained for a few hours, until five in the morning, when the moon was beginning to set.  
  
Krystal walked out the glass double-doors out front, turned, and headed down the alley way to the back lot.  
  
A shadowy figure dropped down from the gym roof, right in front of Krystal, and barred her way. He had shaggy black hair to his shoulders, was as tall as Krystal, and was clad in a black uniform like suit.  
  
"Sorry sir, didn't mean to get in your way..." Krystal turned to leave the dark alley and go to her Dragon Scye on the other side. However, Krystal found her way barred again by a tall, musclely, spikey brown haired man. He smiled wickedly at her.  
  
Krystal whipped around, her cloak swirling behind her to face the man in the black uniform. As she spun, she noticed a blonde female with pale blue eyes to her right. Turning in circles to assess her situation, she noticed another guy, this one shorter, with brown hair.  
  
Krystal turned to face the uniformed man, who was obviously the leader. "What do you want?" she sneered at the tall, black-haired man.  
  
"Want? What do we want guys?" he opened his arms open good-naturedly and smiled.  
  
"We're just havin' some fun, aren't we, Rose?" the short one asked.  
  
"Oh yes, only good-natured fun, right Brinx?" the blonde said and then asked the tall blonde.  
  
"Yup, only harmless fun, you tell her boss," the tall said to the uniformed man.  
  
"See? We're just looking for a good time," he said, smiling winningly.  
  
"You're sick," Krystal spat at him. "I would never, on my life, stoop to the likes of you."  
  
The leader frowned at this, than said to his gang, "We got ourselves a hotheaded one here!"  
  
"I'll show you hotheaded! Take one more step towards me and I'll show you just how hotheaded I can be!" Krystal said to the advancing leader.  
  
He stopped advancing, and looked hurt in a way. Then he leaped at Krystal, hoping to catch her off her guard.  
  
Krystal jumped up into the air, ripped her cloak off, and threw it at the leader, who became ensnared in it. The cloak had been hiding a tight, white uniform, with a black belt at the waist band. She landed and went into the defense crouch.  
  
The leader stepped back, and tore the cloak off of him, and he was angry. He jumped in, challenging Krystal.  
  
Krystal started moving back in forth, shuffling her feet, continually moving. Then out of nowhere she moved forward and dealt him a hard blow to the stomach, then moved back, all in one motion. She did it again, this time an uppercut under the chin.  
  
The leader whipped his head down to face Krystal, and wiped blood from his now split lip.  
  
Krystal stopped moving, moved right in front of the leader, twisted her upperbody to the right, and then jumped, and whiped her foot around from her side to hit him in the head so hard that he fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Krystal landed on her feet, but before she could do anything, she was down with her back on the ground, and fists were flying at her face and feet were kicking her sides. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Arcane's voice call out her name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! Later ya'll! I'll update as soon as possible! 


	20. The After Math

DS: OMG! I am SO sorry you guys! I really am! It's just that, well, after being grounded, my comp crashed and we just BARELY got a new one. You gotta give me a few more chapters to get back into the swing of things, but I'll get it. I'm BACK!! Did you miss me? I swear I'll update from now on! K?  
  
Dsclmr: I own nothing. Notta, zip, zero, nothing. Oh yeah, except maybe Krystal and this plot, but that's different...  
  
Chapter 20: The Discovery  
  
"Krystal! Get your filthy hands off of her! I swear, back off, or I'll, I'll..." Arcane bellowed out at the strangers as he pulled out a gun from his boot.  
  
The leader looked up and backed off, holding his hands up disarmingly. "Hey man, we didn't want any trouble, just a bit of fun, right?"  
  
The other three backed off of Krystal and headed towards the shadows. "Right, no trouble, just fun."  
  
"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" The leader turned and fled towards the shadows, as did the others, and suddenly they disappeared.  
  
Arcane looked about him in shock, and suddenly realized Krystal was still on the ground. He ran to her and knelt by her side.  
  
"Oh my God... What did they do to you?" Arcane took Krystal's head and cradled it in his arms as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Help! Someone, please! Help! I need someone, anyone! PLEASE!"  
  
Suddenly, the owner of the gym walked out of a side door leading to the ally way, and seeing Krystal, ran back in to call a medic.  
  
Arcane looked back at Krystal, and began to wonder if she'll live. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, and her lip was bleeding pretty badly, as was a gash across her temple. Her arms were also cut and bruised.  
  
"Hang in there Krystal, hang in there..."  
  
Suddenly the ally was lit up by lights and sirens, and a bunch of medics came and took Krystal away from Arcane.  
  
"Look, can I at least ride in the ambulance with her?"  
  
"All right young man, I can tell you're concerned, but if you get in the way, you'll have to get off. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir, I understand."  
  
Arcane clambered into the car, and began to stroke Krystal's auburn hair, which was now matted with blood, as the medics tended to her wounds.  
  
"I have to call the team, I have to let them know... this is horrible!" He broke into sobs again.  
  
"Krystal, I know you can't hear me, but... I love you."  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hahahahaha! Cliffy! Besides, I have to figure all the teams out again and such, so... Give me time guys. Sorry it's so short, but I finally updated, right?  
  
Dragon Scye 


End file.
